


Tender Feelings

by Sins4dayz



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, idk yet, smut eventually ofc, undertale - Freeform, will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins4dayz/pseuds/Sins4dayz
Summary: Stretch feels conflicted... Soul bonds- are meant to be a once in a lifetime experience.Why did his bond have to be a-Human.And yet, he instinctively follows her around.
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Tender Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :,D  
> it's been two years-  
> HAHAUH  
> man, so ngl, still a sans fangirl, but it's not as bad. and i actually have a story.  
> I might make another one that's based on Red(UF Sans) maybe... but.....  
> I have been intrigued by US pap and his personality-  
> Obviously i changed a bit about his personality and interpreted him into my own uhhhh thing?
> 
> But i obviously take no credit for the AU :D.  
> US AU by Popcorn Pr1nce

‘Oh god… is it always this packed? .. it’s Monday; people should be in bed.. work.. school.. Why is the store packed?’  
  
The gentle whispers of the unknown linger through the halls of the store. The floor is shiny yet so filthy… Nobody wipes their feet on the floor mat before continuing into shop; time consuming. People in a rush.. sometimes.  
Not me though- Nope. I have zero plans, zero texts…. And zero friends. Not that that’s bad. In fact, being alone is exactly how I liked it. It was peaceful, underwhelming, and you could get what you needed to do done on time… sometimes.  
  
‘Milk; check. Eggs; ew but check. Onions; check. Now what? Hmm.. cheese!’  
  
With my shoes squeaking across the floor to the cheese aisle, the hall seemed to quiet down; almost everyone stopped what they were doing and was staring in my direction. Why? I didn’t forget to wear my bra this time… _but then you came to realization that they weren’t staring at you, they were staring behind you._  
  
_Lifting your head so you’re facing the ceiling, and to your surprise, there was a monster behind you.. closely behind you. However he.. well you assume is a he, looks down at you. He gives you a soft smile but says nothing. His lazy front intrigues you. Yet you don’t stare, instead, you return the smile and go back to your cheese search… however, feeling uneasy. Why was he following you? Why was he so close?_  
  
The search for cheese lasted only 3 minutes, and the eyes of the unknown were still on the unfamiliar behind me. After the cheese search, he followed me to a café, where we sat down. I still felt uneasy, mainly because I don’t know him and he’s made no effort to say anything.  
  
‘’I’ll take an ice tea, please… and-‘’ I look over to my “companion”, he gives small smirk and shakes his head lightly.  
well, alright.  
  
‘’That’ll be all, thanks.’’ I say to the server.  
  
‘soo.. what do I do now.. staring at him isn’t going to do much good, he might find it offensive. I don’t blame him.. You know, being a monster and all- Despite the monster nation being above ground for I don’t know.. a few years, maybe 3.. I don’t pay attention to the news much; too depressing. But I pay enough attention to social media to know the basic news going around. Not that monsters reaching the surface was basic.. It certainly did startle everyone. Well, with that being said, monsters receive a lot of discrimination… It’s honestly pretty bad. Law enforcements tolerate them being ‘mass dusted’; mass killings. Because they’re also racists. I don’t consider myself a racist, as I think everyone is worth everything… Almost everyone’  
  
_A somewhat familiar scent hits your nose. It smells of honeycomb, unlike other times, the scent was much stronger. Normally, you can only smell it faintly from time to time. Sometimes you’ll be at work, and a hint of honeycomb will catch your nose. Other times, you’ll be walking about and you’ll smell it. Not that you were complaining about the smell, it smelt quite nice actually... However, why was it so strong now?_  
  
“Soo…. Sorry I should have asked this before, but what’s your name? I’m Y/N!”  
  
_He took some time to respond. He looked thoughtful. His phalanges rubbed against his jawline… jaw bone? And his sockets lowered a bit, he seemed to have no pupils, just a empty sockets, not that it was scary, it was nice? His orange hoodie seemed to have some stains on it, they were barely noticeable though, unless you concentrated hard enough, which you were for a brief moment. However the hoodie looked comfortable. You noticed before, that he was wearing some sort of sneakers… laces untied._  
  
  
‘’name’s papyrus. you can call me stretch, though.”


End file.
